This grant proposal requests partial funding support for a horizontal bore, high field, wide bore NMR spectrometer. A Major User Group comprising seven separate research projects is identified, and members of the group either have, or expect to have at the time of the grant award, peer-reviewed NIH support. Justification and utilization of the proposed spectrometer are discussed in the introductory section of the Research Plan of the proposal, as well as within the individual research project descriptions. The major strength of the proposal comes from the individual research projects themselves. Preliminary results have been achieved on all of the projects, so that all may be considered to be proven feasible. The results of a number of the projects will have direct implications to clinical medicine, and all will have biomedical relevance. The availability of the proposed spectrometer is essential to a majority of the projects, and will markedly enhance the ability of all of the projects to achieve their research aims. An additional strength of the proposal is the expertise available through the UCD NMR Facility. A number of the Major User Group members propose to make use of state-of-the-art tissue discrimination techniques to obtan topographical information on metabolite locations and distributions in their experiments. UCD NMR Facility staff members have participated in pioneering utilization of these techniques in tissue, and are actively engaged in extending the capabilities of these discrimination experiments. The techniques and methodology developed at the UCD NMR Facility will be made available to all members of the Major User Group. The proposed NMR spectrometer will come under the auspices of the UCD NMR Facility, and justification for the addition of the proposed spectrometer is contained in the proposal.